Astronomy Lessons
by Miratete
Summary: A lighthearted piece inspired by the beautiful stars and the wide oceans of Vana'diel. Gregory loves Tibelda. Tibelda loves someone else. The Sea Horror loves anyone it can stuff into its greedy maw.


**Astronomy Lessons**

Tibelda leaned against the railing of the ferry...passage to Mhaura seemed to take longer and longer each time, contrary to the way the days seemed to pass faster and faster. Her arms folded onto the faded wood and she leaned forward, her hair catching the nighttime sea breeze Down the stairs from her, other adventurers fished and put down any aggressive crabs their lines hauled up. One was busily making bait, and another repairing broken rods for a small fee. Two Tarutarus were chasing each other in circles. The lanterns on the deck gave the ferry more of a party-boat feel, lightening spirits and encouraging hearts.

"I thought I saw you on the passenger roster."

Tibelda turned to see a familiar face.

"Greg!" she squealed and threw her arms around him for a quick but very tight hug.

He was not as casual, and bowed deeply to her when she released him from the warm embrace. "Milady."

"Where are you headed? I didn't notice you come aboard. Oh! New clothes too."

"I barely got on in time. They literally closed the door behind me."

She giggled. "Well I'm glad you made it."

"I'm headed for Windurst again—duty calls there. You?"

"Deja vu. I think I've taken this trip before!" she giggled.

He grinned broadly. They had only been acquaintances on the linkshell until that day, when she'd decided to join him on the ferry and escort him to Windurst. The journey had ended with them as close friends. "I never expected you to join me that time. It changed my life, my shining star of hope."

Tibelda leaned back against the railing again. He had nicknamed her that after that journey. "I'll never tire of hearing that from you." She tilted her head back and looked up into the clear, dark blue sky. "Did you know that every star has been given a name? The Windurstians have named them all."

"I know that the brightest have names, and that the brightest of all is named Tibelda."

Like a little girl she grabbed his arm and pulled on it. "You know all the best things to say." She maneuvered him against the railing and with a gentle finger slipped under his chin, tilted his head upwards. For a moment he thought that she was going to kiss him, and the thought made his heart flutter and his stomach jump. For so long he had wanted a romance between them, but she always claimed that another man owned her heart. But her mysterious lover never appeared, and Gregory had begun to doubt his actual existence.

And then he realized that her eyes were not on him, but on the heavens. "That deep blue one is Veydal, and the purpled one Olduum. " She turned his head again. "The red star is called Falbub, in the constellation of Ifrit." She was flaunting her knowledge. "Apparently the Windurstians are serious sky watchers and they even make some of their national decisions based upon the positions of the stars. Foolish if you ask me, but who knows for sure? Have you seen their telescopes at the Optistery?"

He pulled away and then faced her, then took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "As beautiful as they are I'd rather look to you, a star I can look to day or night. I don't need astronomy lessons for that." So what if she had someone else? Where was he now? Maybe he could lure her heart away from her make-believe lover.

"You have the tongue of a Bard and the charm of a Beastmaster. How can I ever tell you how much I appreciate you?"

"I suppose you could start by..."

The question went unanswered, for suddenly the ship's timbers shook with the weight of an unwelcome passenger. The color fled from Tibelda's face. Screams of terror filled the salty air from below the pilot house.

Turning towards the main deck they beheld the thing all seafarers dreaded the most. A Sea Horror had found its way onto the deck and was grabbing anyone it could reach and dashing them about with its massive tentacles. A few caught on the deck drew their weapons, but Tibelda and Gregory did not stay to watch. Grabbing each other they dropped behind the pilot house and hid in fearful silence, afraid to speak or move or even attempt some sort of evasion spell. Cries of pain attested to the monster's rapid progress. Gregory drew his cloak around them to hide, Tibelda holding onto him like a frightened child, her arms tight around his waist, her knees pulled up and her face buried against them. "I've never fallen to one, and I plan never to," she whimpered.

Gregory closed his eyes and putting an arm around her, drew her closer in an unrelenting grip. "I never realized you were so frightened of them. Teleport us to Mea-we'll be further along that way anyway."

She winced. "I'm traveling as a Black Mage-I can't. I'm not strong enough yet."

The confidence in his voice faded. "Then Warp yourself way. Get out of here and save yourself."

"I'd go back to Jeuno. I have to get to Mhaura."

"Mhaura? Nothing there could be as important as your life."

She paused. "But what if the magic attracted it up here? They aren't stupid like Orcs." Even with the shaking of the ship and sounds of battle, both physical and magical, he could feel her trembling.

He sighed and leaned his head against her. "If it comes up here, warp away. I'll hold it off while you cast."

"You have to survive, to raise the other passengers...and me. I'll lead it away. Please, Greg. You have to."

"My shining star of hope, I'd rather die than see that light extinguished, but if that is your wish..."

Dawn came like a golden bird lighting upon the ocean, and Gregory roused Tibelda. She had fallen asleep against him in the night, her arms still encircling his waist. "Is it gone?" she whispered. Her left cheek was patterned with cross-hatchings by the heavy weave of his jacket.

Stiffly they rose and together they crept around the side of the pilot house. Only a scattering of corpses and a solitary crab met their eyes. "All clear."

Together they descended to the deck and began the task of bringing back the fallen, Gregory raising and Tibelda restoring.

The ferry docked in Selbina just as the last few passengers were recovering from the dreadful ordeal, their health restored and strength returned. Goodbyes and repeated thank-you's were said, and together Tibelda and Gregory departed the dock area and headed for the city gates.

"Are you sure you won't come with me to Windurst? We could hunt your Saplings on the way." He smiled with all the charm he could muster. Despite the danger, it had been wonderful to have her all to himself for a change, and it was hard to let go.

"I'm sorry, but I have business in Mhaura. Thank you though."

"If you ever need me, M'lady, you have but to ask. If you ever want me, I'll be waiting for you."

Tibelda returned his smile. "You're wonderful. Thank you." She stretched up on her toes and kissed him quickly on the cheek, wished him well on his journey, and ran back into Mhaura.

Gregory had not passed the outermost gate when he remembered that he had wanted to talk with a merchant before leaving town; the dramatic sea passage had pulled that thought from his mind. So turning around he headed for town and the hostelry he had meant to visit.

They stood on the fishing dock, arms around each other, all smiles and misty eyes and the foolish look of young love. The stranger had to be her man, the enviable one who had somehow charmed her away from all of her other suitors. He'd seen the Hume watching from the upper street as the ferry's passengers debarked. No wonder she had been so determined to get to Mhaura-he was waiting there for her arrival.

He hurried on quickly to the inn, hoping not to be seen, a cloud creeping over his heart. While he looked to her light with ever springing faith, she would never look to him for the same.


End file.
